Lunch
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittany starts thinking maybe they need a new furry addition to the family. Santana isn't so sure she's ready for that but, really, when has she ever said no to Brittany & Max? Second one-shot in my Midnight Snack universe. Originally posted LJ.


It was a breezy fall day when Santana, Brittany, and Max decided to take a walk around their neighborhood. Santana reminisced about the first time she and Max took this particular walk.

"Buddy, I know you don't remember but, when you were a tiny baby, I took you on this walk the second day I knew you. I took you to the bookstore across the street, we sat and read for almost twenty minutes before that nasty saleswomen said I had to buy something or leave. I did both. Your Harold and The Purple Crayon book was the book we bought that day. Then we went and said 'hi' to the puppies down the block. I was carrying you in one of those baby carriers that I would wear across my chest and you started kicking your legs so hard when the puppies ran up to the window."

"I wish we had a puppy." Brittany interrupted, her bottom lip sticking out so far that Santana thought she could high-dive off of it.

"Babe, our apartment isn't that big." Santana answered sweetly although she was annoyed that her story was interrupted.

"I know the place is small but we would love it a lot and cuddle with it and dress it up. I want a puppy San!" Brittany was bouncing around Santana and Max who was in a fit of giggles seeing his mommy act so silly.

"We can discuss it another time Britt. Come on let's head down to the cute Boutique on the avenue. Max needs a new hat and scarf, it's getting colder every day." Santana kept walking. Normally, Santana would never leave Brittany in a sad state, but she was staying steadfast on this 'no-puppy' rule.

Santana held Max's hand while Brittany followed behind looking in all the store windows. Max was Brittany's biological child but he was definitely Santana's kid. Brittany said she liked to walk behind them to look in all the windows when what she really loved to do was observe just how similar Santana and Max were, especially in their mannerisms. Sometimes Brittany forgot that Max didn't have Santana's DNA, since it sure seemed that way. They walked with the same gait; they had the same facial expressions, and had nearly identical emotional reactions to things. In fact, now that Brittany knew Santana was teaching Max Spanish during bath time, they were practically the same person. She has caught him several times talking to his action figures and stuffed animals in Spanish. Brittany loved that Max was so much like Santana, but she was also thankful that Max had inherited Brittany's gracefulness, inquisitiveness, and overall excitement for life. Suddenly Brittany saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and there in the window was the fluffiest, cutest, squishiest puppy she'd ever seen.

"Britt? Hey Britt, I asked if you wanted anything in the grocery store?" Santana asked getting annoyed at being ignored.

"Huh, no no. I want this puppy." Brittany said with a far away look in her eye.

"Britt, this is technically a later time, but I was thinking more than fifteen seconds." Santana sighed, not wanting to upset Brittany but really not wanting to discuss this now.

"Fine. Bye-bye Oscar." Brittany sniffed and gave a sad wave to the puppy.

"Britt, don't name it. It's harder that way." Santana gently took Brittany's hand and pulled her away.

Brittany was sad and pouty the rest of the day. Santana tried everything to cheer her up but nothing was working. Not even Santana showing up in their bedroom later that night wearing Brittany's favorite strap-on and her sexy nurse uniform. Well, it did cheer Brittany up a bit but she still missed Oscar.

The next morning Santana and Max geared up for their traditional Sunday mornings. They would get up early before Brittany and make chocolate chip pancakes with fresh squeezed orange juice, usually while dancing and singing. "So, little man, I was thinking. You know how yesterday Mommy said how much she wanted that puppy?" Max just nodded, he was just turning six and was already aware of the need to be skeptical of both his mothers' schemes and plans. "Well, how do _you_ feel about a puppy?"

"Mommy said that if we get a puppy I can help walk it and I can measure out it's food and I can pet it and if I wants, it can sleep in my bed," Max spoke in one continuous breath.

"Gosh, you are so much like your mother sometimes," Santana laughed. "Also, it's 'want' not 'wants' although I also prefer 'wants'. Anyway, why didn't you say anything yesterday when we walked by the pet store?" Santana asked while handing Max the measuring cup to add the flour.

"Well, I know you don't want a puppy and Mommy really wants one and I didn't know who to side with," Max sniffed.

"Well, little man, that was very nice of you. Just know that you never have to side with either of us, you tell us how you are feeling and we will work it out as a family, ok? So now tell me, honestly, do you want a puppy?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! More than the whole planet of the Earth!" Max exclaimed throwing both his hands in the air and scrunching up his little face.

"Gosh you are adorable. Ok, how about after breakfast, while mommy is cleaning up our mess we sneak out and go see if that little ball of fluff Oscar is still looking for home? But it has to be a secret, ok? No telling mommy. In fact, mommy's birthday is in a few weeks and we can even try to find a bow to put on the little thing as a birthday gift, how does that sound?"

Max dropped his measuring cup into the bowl and tackled Santana's waist, "Yes! You are the bestest person in the whole wide world!"

"Oh, ok. Yeah. Thanks." Santana cleared her throat and quickly wiped her eye.

"Hey San, what's wrong, are you sad?" Max asked worried he thought Santana was crying.

"No, I just got some flour in my eye," Santana said hoping Max would buy her story. "Ok mister, let's finish up breakfast. Go get the oranges out of the fridge please." Santana ordered with one last wipe of her eye.

After Santana and Max finished making breakfast, the three of them sat around watching cartoons and eating their pancakes. Santana knew Brittany wouldn't be suspicious if Santana and Max just skipped out of the house, she was used to it. The two of them were always going off on their own little adventures. Brittany collected their plates and glasses while Santana quickly got Max dressed.

"Baby, Maxy and I are running out for a little bit. We will be back soon, do you want anything?" Santana yelled into the kitchen where Brittany had started washing the dishes.

"Yeah," Brittany called back from the kitchen.

Santana popped her head in the kitchen, "What do you want babe?"

"A kiss," Brittany said, sweetly batting her eye lashes.

"I think I can arrange that." Santana leaned in and gave Brittany a kiss. "Ok love, we'll be back soon."

Santana and Max walked the couple of blocks to the pet store. Oscar wasn't in the window so they went inside. Max walked around looking at all the puppies and kittens while Santana got the attention of a clerk.

"Hi, yesterday there was a little white ball of fluff in the window, is it still around?" Santana asked pointing to the window.

"Ohh I know who you mean. Yeah, I think he's in the back getting some playtime with the other puppies. Hold on let me check." The sales associate jogged to the back of the store. Santana and Max kept looking around, giggling at a couple of kittens sleeping on top of one another.

"That looks like you and mommy when I come in for water at night sometimes," Max stated innocently.

"Uhh yeah...anyway, so are their any other puppies here you think you like better than Oscar?" Santana quickly changed the subject.

"Nope. I love Oscar and so does mommy," Max answered.

The sales associate came back to the front of the store, "you can come back and play with him to see if he's a good fit for you." Santana thanked the woman and they were escorted to the back of the store. It was a small room littered with water bowls and chew toys. There was another family in the back corner playing with a small brown puppy. Oscar ran over to Max who kneeled down to pet the puppy. Santana couldn't tell who was more excited Oscar or Max. Max picked up a tug toy and started playing with Oscar, who seemed to have fallen in love with Max as well.

"So Maxy, is this little fella coming home with us?" Santana laughed.

"Yes, please!" Max answered while Oscar gave a cute little quiet bark.

"Well, I guess that's two affirmatives," Santana shrugged at the associate.

After filling out some paperwork and buying some necessities, which Santana growled cost more than the dog; she made an appointment with the in-store vet to get Oscar all his shots. Santana and Max set off back home, with an extra body in tow. They ran into the drug store on the corner and bought a bright pink bow to put on Oscar's head.

"Ok guys, " Santana giggled. "Max, when we get inside, you take Oscar straight to your room and close the door, ok? I'll talk to mommy for a bit then bring her into your room as a surprise."

Santana unlocked the door and shoved Max towards his room. She found Brittany reading in the living room. "Hey you, did you guys have fun on your little outing?" Brittany asked putting down her book and reading glasses.

"You look so hot in your glasses," Santana whispered while bending down to give Brittany a kiss.

"Thank you baby, where's Max? I was thinking we could go to the park or take a walk it's really nice out." Brittany started to get up, but Santana pushed her back down.

"Well, just wait one second, Max and I have a little bit of an early birthday surprise for you." Santana told Brittany while peppering her face with kisses.

"Ohhh what is it? Can I have it now? Is it a ceramic Unicorn with a long magical horn that I can use to store my rings?" Brittany beamed.

"What? No. It's not that oddly specific thing." Santana shook her head, making a mental note to find one of those before Valentine's Day. "Come on, it's in Max's room." Santana took Brittany's hand. "Oh wait, first I need to blindfold you. Hold on, don't move I'll be right back," Santana ran off to the bedroom to grab one of their blindfolds. She came back and gently tied it around Brittany's head. "Ok Britt, just take my hand." Santana slowly walked Brittany down the hall to Max's bedroom. She gave two quick taps on the door and opened it. Max was sitting with Oscar in his lap, one of the new chew toys firmly in place in Oscar's mouth so he wouldn't make too much noise. My kid is a genius, Santana thought to herself. "Ok, everyone ready?" Santana asked.

Both Max and Brittany responded with a loud "yes!" while Santana saw Oscar wagging his tail waiting for whatever fun thing was about to happen. "Ok, Britt on the count of three you can take off your blindfold!" Santana positioned Brittany facing Max's bed and jumped on next to Max and Oscar.

"One! Two! Three!" Santana and Max yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

Brittany ripped off the blindfold, took a second to adjust, and she finally focused on the little ball of fur sitting on Max's lap, bouncing up and down. "Oscar! You got us Oscar for my birthday!" Brittany started tearing up, jumping down on her knees in front of Max and Oscar. Oscar leapt off the bed, into Brittany's arms dropping his toy and licking her neck and face, which Santana will later set some very strict rules about, but for now she just took out her phone and started snapping pictures of the newest addition to their family.

"I love him San! I love you and Max and Oscar! I love our family!" Brittany beamed and for the second time that day, Santana suddenly got something in her eye.


End file.
